Couch
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: The one where Naruto get's Sasuke to cuddle with him on the couch. AU.


**A/N:** Re-post of a fic that was originally part of a set of drabbles.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Couch**

**- xrosepetalsx –**

It was a typical lazy Sunday afternoon for Naruto Uzumaki, who was refusing to get up of the couch for the entirety of the day. His philosophy was that Sunday's were meant for sleeping in, watching tv, and cuddling with his boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't like sleeping in, watching tv, _or_ cuddling with Naruto. Well, actually, he did like cuddling with Naruto, but he refused to let his boyfriend know that.

Instead, Sasuke enjoyed work. He enjoyed getting out of bed early every morning, running down to their apartment's gym and working out for an hour, coming home and taking a shower, waking his lazy boyfriend up, and getting ready for school. He enjoyed his job at the university after classes, shushing people in the library for being too loud while other people were trying to study, putting away books, and shushing people some more.

Now Saturday's weren't so bad. On Saturday's, Sasuke had homework that had been piling up since Thursday (because Thursday's he worked late, and Friday was date night, which usually led to hot sex afterwards, which usually led to _more_ hot sex). But Sundays…Sunday's were murderous, because on Sunday's, there was absolutely _nothing_ to do, and Sasuke hated having nothing to do.

Usually, Sasuke would wake up at his normal time, go down to the gym, take a shower, get dressed, cook breakfast, and wait for Naruto to wake up around noon. By then, breakfast would be cold, but Naruto wouldn't care, because it was Sunday. Then, Sasuke would spend the day ignoring his boyfriend's plea's for Sasuke to join him on the couch and watch tv with him, and he'd read in their bedroom instead.

However, this Sunday, Sasuke decided, was going to be different.

"Naruto, get up," Sasuke called from their bedroom, where he was getting changed for the third time that day.

"But Sas_uuuuuke!_" Naruto cried. "America's funniest home videos just came on!"

Sasuke scoffed, and walked out of their room in a blue collared shirt and black slacks, hands at his neck as he worked on his tie. "I don't care what's on, we're going out," he said, and then glared at the tv as another baby went careening down some batched home made slide. "How can you stand that crap."

"But Sas_uuuuuuke!_" Naruto cried. "I don't want to go out. It's _Suuuunday! _And it's not crap, it's hilarious," Naruto responded, craning his neck over the back of the couch. "Why don't you just come over here and cuddle with me. I know you want too," Naruto singsonged, patting the couch seat next to him with his hand.

"No," Sasuke replied, and then, with a devilish smirk, "I'll let you be on top tonight if you come with me."

Naruto's face froze in its attempt to wheedle his desires out of Sasuke with puppy dog eyes, which were highly ineffective upside down, and thought about it for a moment. And then he smiled, and Sasuke begin to feel worried.

"Nah, I don't think you could handle taking me up the ass, Sasuke," Naruto said casually as he returned his head to its upright position and started watching tv again. Sasuke's face grew heated, and he stalked over to the couch in anger.

"What was that Naruto?" he hissed.

"I don't think you could _handle me_, Sasuke," Naruto repeated, smirk on his lips as he continued to watch a video where a woman tried and failed to swing across a rather wide river on a rather thin vine.

"I'll show you what I can and can't handle," Sasuke growled as he climbed into Naruto's lap and begin to straddle the blonde man's hips. It wasn't until he tried to kiss him that he realized what Naruto's plan had been all along.

Naruto's arms wrapped securely around his waist and hoisted him into a more suitable cuddling position, and then Sasuke was being squished to Naruto's warm, tan body, his clothes mussed, and his face mashed against Naruto's chest. Sasuke could hear his heartbeat.

"Damnit Naruto! Let me go!" Sasuke shouted, struggling in the younger man's grip.

"Nah, I think I'm rather comfortable, aren't you? This is the prefect way to end a Sunday. Sleeping in all day, lounging on the couch, watching America's funniest home videos, and cuddling with my boyfriend. Couldn't get much better than this."

"_Naruto!"_


End file.
